


when the dance ends

by youngerdrgrey



Category: Twisted (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 13:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngerdrgrey/pseuds/youngerdrgrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she kisses him, it's instinctual, emotional. Danny/Lacey. (Written off of the promo for 1x05 so no spoilers technically.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	when the dance ends

When she kisses him, it's instinctual, emotional, _haven't you ever wondered what would happen_ and finally getting the answer. It's enough to rock her feet in her heels so her toes scrape against the edge of his dress shoes, and the coolness sends a shiver straight through her. Somewhere in the back of her head she knows that she needs to let go. Stop holding his face because it makes her seem needy, like she can't do anything but love him and _I can't stop feeling like this_. 

She melts, slipping back into her heels and a bit off balance when he fights to keep her to him. His fingers slide under her jacket, to her waist, and she feels them on the patch of skin uncovered by her dress. She sinks into the touch, and he practically smirks against her. He keeps moving in, and she hates that she waited so long. Hates the street and how poorly it adds leverage. She needs more. She needs a tree or a wall or something so that she can feel his hands on more of her and have his lips everywhere but _I promised my mom I wouldn't_ \-- then his tongue's on her bottom lip. 

He traces the edge and she hears him in her head. ("Let me in, Lacey. Let me in.") She parts her lips. He surges forward so his tongue finds hers and the moan that spills out of her makes her cheeks warm and makes her want to move back but she can't. She won't. She needs this.

It’s not until she sees a flash that she stops. That her body reacts instinctually again to the headlights and jumps back. He moves right with her, turning her, placing her behind him as the car gets closer. The honk rips through the night, but the brakes work fast enough to keep them from getting run over. 

Danny laughs. Once the car's fully stopped and the driver's cursing out the window, Danny gives this full belly kind of laugh. He glances back to her, but those instincts aren't in control anymore.

Her heart's beating too fast, and her mind's whirling, and _oh God I kissed him._ Her lips burn, and her dress is scrunched, and _I made out with him._ Her legs are cold, and her eyes are wide, and _I fucking made out with him in the street!_ Lacey meets his eye. His disappointment's the only thing left between them. 

His hands drop from her body as he sighs. His tongue comes out, lining the damage she did to his lips. He cocks his head to the side and says, "I get it. You can run if that's what you want. It's fine."

"Danny…." She doesn't know what to say. It's not fine if she runs. It's not okay for her to stay either. It wasn't okay for her to do this. She can't kiss him and be with him. He knows that, doesn't he? "I…." Why does she want to apologize?

He lifts one hand to her face, trails his knuckles down her cheek. "I can handle it, Lace. I spent five years without you. I can wait until you come around. Especially if more kisses like that come with it."

She stutters, "I-I can't believe I--"

"I know. Go. Before we get hit by another car."

She nods and steps away. She takes another step back, her eyes still on him. Her hands find their way to each other. Her palms don't feel as good as his hair did. Her jacket doesn't hug her body close enough. Still, Lacey keeps walking, and this is nothing but self-preservation.


End file.
